What 2013 Means to a Cahill
by Amy Stardust
Summary: Six years after the hunt... and a lot of things are happening. Amy's got a problem, Dan's dating and Jonah's turning... 21. Plus, someone's coming back... their cousin, Kaye Hill. What does 2013 mean to a Cahill? More trouble. *Still deciding on the genre
1. Kaye Hill

_Ding-dong!_

_Ding-dong!_

_Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong!_

"I'm coming! Just wait!" Amy shouted as she ran down the stairs. She opened the door, only to hear the loudest shriek she had ever heard.

"Amy! Oh, my gosh. I haven't seen you in ages," said the girl outside as she pulled Amy into a hug.

"K-k-kaye?" Amy stuttered.

"Yes, it is moi, Kaye Hill." She stepped into the house and turned to face Amy. "And this is for you." She handed Amy an envelope.

"What's this?" Amy asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kaye said, irritated. She turned on the television in the living room. She switched from channel to channel.

There was practically only one thing that was being aired for the past few days. And it was about Jonah Wizard's big birthday party. Amy didn't even turn on the television anymore. It was the same thing over and over again.

Kaye looked around the room.

"Where's Dan?"

"He's in there." Amy pointed to another room without a door. "He's watching a movie."

Kaye walked into the room.

"Ah! Kaye? Kaye! Get off of me!" Dan shouted.

"My gosh! It's been so long since the last time I saw you!" Kaye was hugging Dan from behind the couch, ignoring his shouting. She finally let go of him.

"Here's your letter," she said sitting on the couch beside him.

"What's this for?" Dan asked.

Suddenly, Kaye couldn't take it anymore. She had been asked the exact same question a zillion times already.

"Can't you people just open it?" she screamed. "I mean, just because it's been delivered to you by hand, it doesn't mean that you're not allowed to open it! Oh, gosh! It's always 'What's this?' or 'What's this for?'! Aagh!" Kaye grabbed a pillow off of the couch and put her face in it.

Dan looked at her, wild-eyed. "I'm sorry, ok?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. Kaye didn't move.

"Kaye?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she said, straightening her back. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been doing this all day. I can't believe Jonah asked me to do this, but I had to. I owe him so much."

Jonah had taken her in when her parents died. Not his dad, not his mom, but him. He was the one who had decided on it. He was only thirteen then, but she felt like a sister to him and he felt sorry for her, sitting there in the middle of the vast room while everyone decided on what to do with her.

He'd also helped her when the Janus thought that she had betrayed them and become a Madrigal. So, Kaye had always felt that she owed him. She always believed that she owed him everything. He didn't brainwash her or anything. She just thought that way.

"Well, I'd better go. I have to deliver more of these letters," Kaye said, smiling weakly. She started to walk away, then stopped. She turned and looked at Dan.

"Hey, my next delivery's to your girlfriend's house. Wanna come?"


	2. Kaye's Car

**Second chapter! Here we go!**

**-Amy Stardust**

* * *

"How did you know she was my girlfriend?" Dan asked, turning to face Kaye.

"I just know these things," Kaye answered. "Hey, why don't you pick your girlfriend up first then come to my house and we can go to the party together."

"Ok," Amy answered.

"Be at my house at... 7:30, ok?" Kaye said.

Dan answered with a question. "When's the party?"

"Tonight," Kaye answered simply.

"Tonight?" Amy exclaimed. "I have a date tonight!"

"Why don't you invite him to the party?" Kaye asked. Jonah wasn't actually planning on inviting his cousins, but Kaye had begged him to. She hadn't seen her cousins in years. She guessed that if Amy just brought the guy over, he wouldn't mind.

Amy's eyebrows knit together as she tried to find something to say.

"It's a blind date," Dan answered. "She has no idea who the guy is."

Kaye didn't know how to respond to that anymore.

"I'll just tell my friend, Stacie, to break up the date," Amy said, bringing out her cellphone. She started texting.

"You're pretty good at driving," Dan complemented.

"Thanks," Kaye said. Amy looked up.

"Yeah, you're pretty good. You should see how many cars Dan has hit," Amy said, smiling widely.

"Hey! You don't have to tell her," Dan said.

"How about this?" Amy asked Dan. She showed him the text.

I cannot go on the blind date. I was invited to Jonah Wizard's birthday party.

"Amy! Have you ever heard of abbreviations?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, wait, I'll send it first." Amy pressed some buttons then looked up again. "It's a shortened form of a written word or phrase used in place of a whole."

"What? Did you memorize the dictionary or something?" Dan asked, bewildered.

"No, my friend sent it to me in a text. Look." She showed him her cell. Dan started laughing.

"You still didn't get the message did you?"

"No, I did! It's just, I'm not used to it," she said. She pushed Dan's shoulder playfully.

"So, is everything ironed out?" Kaye asked. Dan raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

Amy's phone rang. Suddenly, Kaye and Dan heard something that sounded like 'Aw' and 'Oh' put together.

"Is something wrong?" Kaye asked. She turned the wheel to the right.

"Look at this message I got."

"Uh, could you just read it?" Kaye asked nervously. She didn't want to take her eyes off the road.

"It says: 'I can't wait 4 our date tonite.' Then there's a smiley face. Augh! I can't stand up a date like that!" Amy was kind of panicking.

"Awww… That's so sweet!" Kaye exclaimed. "And he doesn't even know you yet!"

_What's wrong with girls? Panicking over some guy she doesn't even know. Sheesh,_ Dan thought.

"I know, right? It's too cute! What am I going to do?" Amy said.

"How'd he get your number?" Dan asked.

"Stacie gave it to him," Amy said, finally trying to relax.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dan. She told me so."

"Oh." _Who does that? Giving phone numbers to people they don't know,_ Dan thought.

Amy started to call Stacie.

"Stacie?" she said as soon as the phone was answered.

"Yes?" came the fuzzy reply.

"Did you tell him that I couldn't go on the blind date?"

"Mmm… Not yet. Why?"

"He texted me and it was really cute and now I don't know what to do." Amy said nervously.

"Well, I think you should cancel. You know, you might see someone at the party. You know, someone with amber eyes…caramel skin… silky black locks…" Stacie said teasingly.

"What? No!" Amy said. Her cheeks turned a bright red.

Dan started laughing. Kaye giggled. They could hear the whole conversation.

"Okay. But I'm going to cancel the date. No matter what," Stacie said.

"Okay, fine. Bye."

"Bye!"

Amy put down the phone.

"Well, that's all figured out," she said glumly.

"It's okay," Kaye said. "Oh! Look! We're here!"

She parked and they got out of the car.

Dan rang the doorbell and it was answered immediately.

"Dan!" Reagan Holt screamed.

* * *

**Pomzlovv: *stands up and pours water on Amy Stardust's head.***

**Amy S.: Hey! I'm sorry, ok? It's just a pairing!**

**Pomzlovv: Why her? *points at Reagan accusingly*  
**

**Amy S.: I dunno! I thought they were a cute couple! I have plans anyways and you're not gonna change them! *crosses arms*  
**

**Pomzlovv: *grabs a smoothie from the table* *smiles wickedly***

**Amy S.: _gulp _Okay, fine, I deserve it. Pour it on my head! (Ew, my hair's gonna be really sticky after this...)**

**Pomzlovv: *pours slowly***

**Amy S.: _sigh _*slouches***

***Note: No offense to Pomzlovv! I just really wanted to put this! Anyway, just tell me if you want me to remove it! :)**


	3. Dan's Girlfriend

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated! I hope you like this. I just tweaked it a bit. :)**

**-Amy Stardust**

* * *

Reagan hugged him and gave him a kiss, entirely ignoring the two girls behind him.

"Come in," she said, eagerly, pulling Dan to the couch. He sat down, confused. Reagan usually wasn't this happy. She was happy, but she wasn't this happy.

"I'll go get you something to drink." She disappeared behind a door.

Hamilton ran down the stairs.

"Why did you scream, Reagan?" he shouted.

"Nothing!" Reagan answered. She was too busy to think of an answer.

He looked around the room.

"Hey, Dan-o!" Hamilton greeted.

"Hey!" Dan replied, smiling.

"Fist it!" Hamilton said, holding out his, well, fist.

"Yeah," Dan said. They did a knuckle punch.

"Hi," Amy said when Hamilton got near.

"Amy!" Hamilton said.

He ran towards her and carried her in a hug. Amy looked like she could barely breathe. Her feet were about a foot off the ground.

Kaye entered the house and closed the door.

"Oh, I'm not here for anything important. Of course, not!" she said, sarcastically, making an 'oh, it's nothing' hand gesture.

Hamilton looked at Kaye and hugged her, too.

"Wow! I haven't seen you in years! Why are you here?" Hamilton put her down.

"I am here to deliver something," she said, handing Hamilton an envelope. He opened the envelope and scanned the letter.

"Tonight?" he said, shocked. "What kind of an invitation is this?"

"Reagan! Madison! Come here a sec!" Hamilton called out.

"Just wait a second!" Reagan called out.

"Coming!" Madison shouted. They heard stomping.

Reagan came out of the kitchen. "What?"

Madison appeared at the bottom of the stairs and raised her eyebrows as if telling Hamilton to say what he wanted to say.

"We're invited to Jonah's party. It's at eight." Reagan looked at her wristwatch and her eyes widened. Madison just nodded.

"Oh, my gosh! I've gotta go! We don't have a gift!" She grabbed her purse.

"I'm coming with you!" Madison grabbed her stuff.

"I'll tell you the news later, Dan!" Reagan shouted.

"Wait! What news?" Dan called, but she was out the door.

* * *

Everyone sat in the Holts' living room, talking. Suddenly, Hamilton looked inside the envelope.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked.

"I think there's something in here."

Kaye put her head in her hands and shook her head. "Oh, no. This is so embarrassing..."

"What's embarrassing?" Amy asked.

Hamilton brought out a folded Jonah paper doll. "What the-"

"Um, it's supposed to pop out of the card like a children's pop-up book," Kaye answered. "It must have fallen off. It wouldn't have been this embarrassing if you'd seen it earlier..."

"That's so weird!" Dan said.

"Well, he wanted to be the first thing everyone saw when they opened the card," Kaye said.

Hamilton didn't have anything to say.

Amy looked at her watch. It was 4:30.

"Hey, uh, Dan? I don't think we can wait for Reagan anymore," Amy said, looking up.

"Oh, okay," Dan answered.

"Okay. Bye, Hamilton!" Kaye said.

"Bye!"

"See ya!" Amy and Dan said.

They all left.

Hamilton closed the door and rested his back on it.

He slapped himself.

"45 minutes, Hamilton," he muttered to himself, angrily. "45 minutes and you didn't have the guts to ask Amy to the party.

* * *

**Amy S.: Aww... Look! Hamilton has a crush.**

**JowieGirl: What are you talking about? You're the one who made him have a crush!**

**Amy S.: Shh! Don't ruin the moment... Ok, what were you saying?**

**JowieGirl: _sigh_ Nevermind.**

**Amy S.: Ok, if you're sure.**

***Note: The Holt parents were out doing whatnot. They weren't very crucial for this chap so I didn't include them.  
**


	4. Kaye's House

**FINALLY UPDATED! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. I wasn't sure if this was ready to post online. I meant to check it, but I got stuck reading other fanfics and The Hunger Games. It's really nice. You should try to read it. :D **

**-Amy Stardust  
**

* * *

They looked at the house from Dan's car. Kaye wasn't ready yet. She was wearing a shirt and shorts, waving to a leaving car.

"Hey, you aren't ready yet?" Dan asked as he got out of the car.

"I was just going to. I think I remember saying 7:30, not 6:30," Kaye replied.

"Amy wanted to help you with your hair and make-up."

"Well, I might need some help with my hair," Kaye thought aloud. "Come on, Amy."

Amy ran after her.

"Why aren't you ready yet? No one can get ready in one hour!" Amy shouted while running after her up the long flight of stairs.

"That's not true! That's really stereotypical!" Halfway up the stairs, Kaye suddenly stopped running. She looked down. She whipped her head down so quickly, her hair fell over her eyes. She brushed it away. "Where's Reagan?" she asked Dan.

"Well, Amy was going to help her first, but she didn't want any help, so we went here because Amy really wanted to help someone. She still wasn't done though. We'll pick her up later." Kaye looked satisfied with that answer. She started running up the stairs again.

"I shoulda used the elevator!" she exclaimed.

"You have an elevator?" Amy asked. Her voice had a tinge of anger. She wasn't used to these kinds of things. She couldn't imagine how Kaye had lived with this. No wonder she wasn't fat. She got a lot of exercise. Kaye laughed.

"I'm just kidding. But I'm having one put in because of these darn long stairs!" The house was one of those mansions with gigantic staircases just to make it seem more grand. Amy guessed it was old, but the marble floor was still shiny and the light reflected off of it nicely.

They entered Kaye's room and Dan sat down to wait for them.

* * *

Dan was downstairs waiting for them and he was getting bored. He looked at his watch. 7:00. He'd been sitting there for 30 minutes. He turned on the television.

"Jonah, Jonah, Jonah, Jonah, Jonah, Jonah, Jonah, Jonah," he said as he switched from one channel to the next. He slumped down on the couch, looking up. All he could see was the chandelier. Boring.

"Oh, my gosh! Amy, it's gorgeous!" he heard Kaye shriek. Dan sighed. 30 more minutes. Just 30 more minutes.

* * *

"Dan, we're ready to go!" Kaye hollered, looking down from the second floor.

"Okay!" Dan answered as he grabbed his car keys.

Kaye descended the stairs with Amy close behind in the beige coat she was wearing earlier.

"What do you think, Dan?" Kaye asked. He looked at her.

"Nice," he said. She held a white clutch and wore a short dress that reached above her knees. It had a white top and a rose-colored skirt. Her brown hair was curled and it hung loose at her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Thanks," she said with a gigantic smile. "But you should really see Amy's ou-" Amy looked at her, daring her to say more.

"Uh... maybe... we... should go..." Kaye said, trying to think of what to say. She finally regained her composure. "I'll take my car and follow you to Reagan's house."

"Sounds like a plan," Amy said, placing her golden clutch in her other hand. "Come on, Dan." They all walked towards the door.

They entered their cars and started off for Reagan's house.

* * *

Amy rang the doorbell this time. The door opened and it was Hamilton.

"Hey, Amy," Hamilton greeted. Kaye smiled, noticing that Hamilton always greeted Amy first.

"Hey, Ham," she said softly. They all entered the house.

"Where's Reagan?" Dan asked, looking around. Suddenly, Reagan appeared at the stairs.

"Wow..." Dan breathed, staring at Reagan.

* * *

**Amy S.: Okay. I decided not to put a genre. I am going to change the "mood" of the story in the near future and I don't really want to give away any hints. I have a master plan. Muhaha! :D**

**JowieGirl: What is it?**

**Amy S.: What is what?**

**JowieGirl: Your master plan.**

**Amy S.: I can't tell you. It's a secret!  
**

**JowieGirl: Okay. *turns around* *does something else*  
**

**Amy S.: *shocked* You don't care that much?**

**JowieGirl: But you don't want to tell me.**

**Amy S.: But I want you ask me to tell you! *begging*  
**

**JowieGirl: Why?**

**Amy S.: Because I want to tell you my plan! *seems desperate***

**JowieGirl: Don't tell me. I'll read it instead, okay? *leaves room***

**Amy S.: But... Aaaagh! **

* * *

**Please review! I would love it if you'd tell me about my mistakes. I am kind of a perfectionist and I hate grammar and spelling mistakes. But I would really, REALLY love it if you told me your opinion! Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. More Outfits

**I'm sorry. This is a really, really, really short chap. Only 366 words without Author's Note. At least I finished all the descriptions for the dresses. :D Hope you like it!**

**-Amy Stardust**

* * *

"You look great!" Dan said. Her dress reached just below her knees. It was backless. It had a black, halter top and a puffy, fuschia-pink skirt. Her blond hair was pinned up in a messy bun.

"Thanks," Reagan said with a close-lipped smile.

"Why'd you ask?" Kaye said. "Did you see his expression when he saw you going down the stairs?"

"Well, yeah, I did," Reagan replied, joking slightly. She looked at Hamilton, whose eyebrows were knit together. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It looks like a tutu," he said skeptically. They obviously didn't share the same taste in fashion.

"I know, right!" Reagan suddenly gushed.

Madison came downstairs. Hamilton laughed.

"Nice dress, sis," he teased. Reagan's hair was not in its usual ponytail. She had let it down. Her dress was a deep purple, off the shoulder dress that reached mid-thigh. It had a loose top and a tight skirt. Madison tugged on the bottom of the skirt as if trying to make it longer.

"I didn't choose this," she said defensively. "Reagan picked it out at the mall a while ago."

"Only after she told me she was planning on wearing her jogging pants to the party," Reagan said.

"Shall we go?" Amy asked.

"Let's go!" Kaye said, pointing to the door. They entered their cars and started for the party.

* * *

"Come on, Amy," Dan said. gesturing for her to get out.

"Um, I think I'll leave my coat in the car," she said, taking it off.

"Whoa," Hamilton breathed as Amy stepped out of the car. He couldn't take his eyes off of Amy. She looked amazing.

Her reddish-brown hair was swept over one shoulder and she had short gold dress. It was a one-shoulder dress and looked as if it were covered in gold glitter. It was simple, but it made her look dazzling.

Amy and Dan joined the others at the door. Then they entered the building.

"Amy," Hamilton said, calling her attention.

She was about to turn to him to reply when something caught her eye. She could just make them out through the crowd. Ian was walking towards her, smiling. So was Kurt.

* * *

**Amy S.: Okay. I'm done.**

**JowieGirl: *passes by*  
**

**Amy S.: Hey, JowieGirl! Wanna talk?**

**JowieGirl: Okay. *sits down***

**Amy S.: Oh! I remember a joke!**

**JowieGirl: What?**

**Amy S.: Well, there were two blonds who just came out of their car. They started playing with the car keys- tossing it back and forth. Then the key accidentally fell into the sewer. They tried to get it, but couldn't. They asked a guard to help them, but he also couldn't reach it. Finally, they called a locksmith and he opened the lock. Then one of the blonds said, "That's great! I almost thought we might have to use the spare key."**

**JowieGirl: *bored expression***

**Amy S.: What?**

**JowieGirl: *bored* You told me that joke already.**

**Amy S.: I _did_?**

**JowieGirl: *laughs* No, actually, you didn't.**

**Amy S.: *expression brightens* :D  
**

**JowieGirl: *laughs even harder* Actually, you did. *laughs more*  
**

**Amy S.: *frowns* *mumbles* Why did I repeat it again...**

**JowieGirl: *still laughing***

**Amy S.: _sigh_**

******Thank you for reading! Please review!**_  
_


	6. Amy's Problem or Jonah's Bday

**Okay, here we go, 6th chap. :) I hope you like it. Problem is, there won't be a fight like some of you (Starlightchick) thought. But, you gave me an idea and I night use it. Hehehe... :)**

**-Amy Stardust**

* * *

Kurt got to Amy first. Ian, realizing this, swerved a bit to the left and ended up in front of Kaye.

"Hello, Kayla," he said. Kaye raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do know that my name is really Kaye, right? I mean, it says 'Kaye' on my birth certificate," she said. She gestured at herself.

Ian shifted his weight.

"Actually, I just forgot your name," he said, acting stuck up, which everyone really thought he was.

He thought of something to say. Then he got it.

"Where's Jonah?" he asked. Wrong question.

"Uh, he's on the stage, singing," Kaye replied, pointing to the front. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He snuck a glance at Amy. He shouldn't have. Kaye followed his gaze.

She now knew why Ian was acting like this.

* * *

"Amy! It's been ages," Kurt said, smiling at her and putting his hands in his pockets. She had completely forgotten about Hamilton.

"Yeah, I know." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Uh, wanna dance?" Kurt asked.

"Sure?" Amy replied, sounding unsure.

Kurt dragged her away and onto the dance floor.

Hamilton just stood there. Then he shook his head. Amy had gone off to dance with Kurt. He'd lost his chance.

* * *

Kaye sat at a table and brought out her cell phone. It was her job to make sure that everyone was here. But where were the Starlings?

Someone held onto the back of her chair. She looked up.

"Huh?" It was a guy with a dog.

"Hello, I'm Ted Starling," he said holding out his hand. Too many Cahills talked so formally.

"Yes, I know. I met your sister earlier today. I was the one who gave out the invites," she said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"May I inquire your name?" he asked.

"What!" Kaye blurted out. Then she realized she'd just said that aloud. She cupped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that he had actually said those words. Who said "inquire?"

"I said, may I know your name?" he repeated.

"Uh, Kaye Hill," she replied.

"Cahill?" Ted asked.

"Yes, Kaye Hill."

"Um, may I know your first name?" he asked. Kaye didn't understand him. Hadn't she just told him her full name?

"Oh! My first name is Kaye and my last name is Hill, but didn't we meet at Grace Cahill's last Christmas party seven years ago?"

"Sorry," he said. "I can't see you." He pointed to his eyes.

"Oh," Kaye said. She hadn't noticed, but she should've guessed because of his dog, and the way his look was kind of glassy. Not looking straight at her, even though they were talking.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Um, I can't dance," she replied.

"But I thought you were a Janus," he said, tilting his head a bit.

"Well, you don't expect Justin Bieber to act, do you?"

"Actually, I did. He isn't good acting?"

"You didn't see him in CSI a few years ago?" she asked. "Oh, right. You can't, uh…"

"I can't see. Yeah."

Suddenly, Jonah appeared beside them.

"Hello, Jonah fans! Jonah is finally here!" he shouted.

"Hey, Jonah," Ted greeted.

Dan and Reagan appeared behind Ted, holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

Jonah held his fist out towards Kaye. She looked unsure.

"C'mon," Jonah said.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yup. You have ta," he said. They did a knuckle punch.

Dan and Reagan were confused.

"I hate knuckle punches, but I lost a bet," Kaye explained.

"Good thing, too. She wanted me to wear a chain. Look at ma bling! It ain't gonna do nothin', yo!" Jonah said, holding up his "bling."

"I was gonna make you wear a chain with a polka-dotted ribbon on it," Kaye reasoned.

"Oh." Jonah thought about what that would look like. It was kind of scary.

He tried to change the subject.

"Okay, it's your turn. Onto the stage," Jonah said, pushing Kaye's back with both hands.

"Okay. Sorry, guys. I'll see you later." She looked back at the three of them, fighting against Jonah's push.

"C'mon. Hurry up. You told me you'd sing!" Jonah said.

"I will, I will." Kaye walked toward the stage, almost causing him to trip.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down. It was like a family reunion.

The party was over already and most of the people had left. It was just the Cahills now-and Kurt.

"Yo, wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" Jonah suddenly asked.

Everyone agreed. They'd go to the beach tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. Good thing it was a weekend.

Hamilton took his chance.

"Amy, want to go to the beach together?" he asked.

"Of course, Hamilton," she answered, smiling. He walked back towards where he was sitting, feeling like the happiest man alive.

Amy stood up and started to walk towards the ladies' room.

Ian caught up with her.

"Would you like to go to the beach with me?" he

"Oh, um, H-hamilton already asked me," Amy replied.

"Oh, I'll just see you there then," he said, then walked away. He looked a bit disappointed, and Amy almost wanted to take back what she had said.

Then she noticed that Kurt was walking towards her. And, for some reason, Amy had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say.

* * *

**Amy S.: Done!  
**

**JowieGirl: You put up the 6th chap?**

**Amy S.: Yup.  
**

**JowieGirl: *starts to read the chap***

**Amy S.: Want to know something about me?  
**

**JowieGirl: Uh, okay. *not really listening***

**Amy S.: I can't sleep with the lights on and I have to pull up the blanket to my neck. If it's not to my neck, I will not feel comfortable. And if it's not covering my feet...actually, I can't _not_ cover my feet because I'm scared that a monster will come and grab me by my ankles. *tries to imitate a monster grabbing someone by their ankles***

**JowieGirl: *heard the last part* *is now staring at her in disbelief* **

**Amy S.: What? Is it that bad? It's true!**

**JowieGirl: *suddenly staring into space and thinking about something intently***

**Amy S.: Are you okay? *waves hand in front of face* JowieGirl?**

**JowieGirl: Oh! Uh, I'm okay. *pause* I was just thinking of my crush. *smiles*  
**

**Amy S.: You have a crush? You didn't tell me?**

**JowieGirl: No! Of course, I don't have a crush. *laughs* I was just debating whether I should crush the spider on your head or not.**

**Amy S.: What? What spider? *suddenly panics* *screams* GET IT OFF! *swats at hair* OUT, OUT, OUT! AAAHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! *runs around in circles* AAAHHHH!  
**

**JowieGirl: Amy, I was just kidding. *laughs a bit***

**Amy S.: AAAHHHH! GET! IT! OFF! *runs out the room and toward the bathroom* MIRROR! MIRROR! AAAHHHH!**

**JowieGirl: Amy? *runs after her* I was just kidding! Come back! My gosh, your such an Athena's child! I was thinking about my fanfic! Maybe Kristen would have a crush on-**

**Amy S.: *looks at head through mirror* GET IT OOOOFF!  
**

**JowieGirl: _sigh..._ Okay. Just stand still. I'll get it.**

**Amy S.: *crouches* *closes eyes really tight as if afraid of pain***

**JowieGirl: *pretends to swat pretend and evidently-not-there spider* *rolls eyes* It's gone.**

**Amy S.: *suddenly happy as if nothing happened* Okay. Thanks. What were we talking about again? *walks back to room***

**JowieGirl: _sigh... _*follows Amy back to the room with the computers***

***Note: For those PJO fans out there, please read JowieGirl's fanfic "The Doors of Hecate."**

***Another Note: JowieGirl, PLEASE UPDATE YOUR FANFIC SOON!**

***Even another note: ... Well, I was supposed to have a 3rd note, but...I forgot what I was gonna write...Hehehe...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Oh, wait! Now I know what I was going to write: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES! I always forget that. :D  
**


	7. To The Beach

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was really busy. *cough* Sims and fanfiction. *cough* Well, this must be my longest yet. 2,095 words! Yay! But please expect the next one to be extra, extra short. Hehehe...**

**Also, please forgive me for Jonah's slang. Slang is like alien talk to me. So sorry.**

**Last thing: I don't own anything. Not even this laptop. I share it with my sisters.**

**-Amy Stardust  
**

* * *

Kaye drove into Dan and Amy's driveway. It was a beautiful day. And they were going to the beach.

She got out of the car and walked toward the house. She was wearing her bikini under a loose, spaghetti strap dress. She wanted to get in the water already.

"Amy! Dan! Let's go!" she shouted cheerily as she pounded on the door. She was too excited to use the doorbell.

She heard someone running and the door was opened quickly. It was Dan.

"Kaye! We bought a doorbell! You'll destroy the door!" he said quickly, still holding onto the doorknob. Amy must've caused him to panic.

"What are you wearing?" Kaye asked. She looked him up and down then looked at her watch. It was 9:03 in the morning. He wasn't supposed to be in his pajamas.

Dan looked down at what he was wearing. He smiled. "What's wrong with it? You don't think I can wear this to the beach?" he joked.

"Yes," Kaye replied, stepping through the doorway. "You wouldn't want anyone to see your little ninjas, do you?" She poked one of the little cartoons that were on his stomach.

"Hey, ninjas are the ultimate masters." He did one of his ninja moves and shouted something. Then he ran up the stairs.

Kaye went into the kitchen.

"Smells good," she said. "Omelets?"

"Yup," Nellie answered, looking back at her and smiling. "Want one?"

"No thanks. I had breakfast already." Kaye sat down on one of the stools at the counter. Nellie went back to her cooking.

"What's in 'em?" Kaye asked, trying to make conversation.

"If I told you," Nellie said, "we'd be sitting here all day."

"Oh."

"Hey, Kaye," Amy said, walking into the kitchen. She adjusted her beach wrap and got herself some coffee.

"Mm. That smells good, Nellie. Omelets?" she asked, leaning her back on the counter to face Nellie. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Ooh, déjà vu," Nellie said, smiling. "Yes, they're omelets."

She placed the food on the dining table. "Time to eat, Dan!" she yelled.

"Yum," Amy said, smiling as she looked at the food. She sat down and started to eat. "Hey, this is really good."

"Thanks," Nellie said. She loved it when people appreciated her cooking.

Dan joined them and Kaye just sat there waiting for them to finish eating. Her blue eyes stared at them, bored. She rested her head on her hand.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kaye said, perking up. She jumped off her chair and ran to the door. She pulled it open.

"Hi, Hamilton!" Amy heard Kaye say when she opened the door. Amy ate the last bit of her omelet, finished her coffee, wiped her mouth, and jumped off her seat. She sped to the door. Hamilton was here.

"Hey, Ham!" she said brightly. She loved having the Holts live close by. There was nothing wrong with having your relatives as your neighbors.

They moved here a couple of years ago. Something about wanting to try out other gyms.

"You ready to go, Amy?"

"Maybe we should wait and leave with Dan?"

"Okay, sure."

"Come on in."

Hamilton strode in and took a seat on the couch. Amy went to the kitchen to talk to Nellie.

Kaye sat on the tinier couch on the side. (A/N: I don't know what to call it. Please tell me if you do. I'd really appreciate it. :D) "Where are your sisters?" she asked.

"Oh, they were still busy with stuff so they said that they'd go straight to the beach by themselves," he replied.

Then they just sat there, waiting.

"Why did you come here?" Hamilton asked Kaye.

"Oh. When Nellie heard about our plans to go to the beach, she offered to help with the food." Kaye paused, as if she remembered something. "The food!" she screamed, jumping out of her chair. "I left it in the car!" She ran out the door before Hamilton could offer his help.

She came back in holding two baskets. They were pretty big for picnic baskets though. She left them on the floor, took a deep breath and went back out. Hamilton stood up and followed her.

"Wait. I'll help you with that," he said. He lifted the cooler from her trunk as if it were a rag doll.

"Thanks," Kaye said. "I didn't want anything to happen to the food. It's too hot in the car." She opened the door for him and they both entered.

As if on cue, Nellie came in with a pile of wrapped sandwiches.

"Oh, Nellie, we already have sandwiches and pasta," Kaye said. But she opened one of the baskets anyways.

Nellie carefully put the sandwiches in the basket. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure these will taste different. Try one." She handed one to Kaye.

Kaye unwrapped it and took a bite. "Mm," she said, her mouth still full of sandwich. "Shish ish goob. Wash in it?"

Nellie just smiled.

Kaye swallowed. "Oh." She knew what Nellie meant: "If I told you, we'd be sitting here all day." Kaye wondered how she cooked so quickly with all of those ingredients.

Dan came down the steps.

"How'd you get there so quickly?" Hamilton asked. Dan shrugged.

"He must've gone up while we were getting the cooler out of the car," Kaye said. "Can we go already?"

Amy entered the living room. "Yeah," she said. "Let's go. We'll be late."

"We're here, Amy," Hamilton said as he parked the car.

"Okay, Hammer." Amy let out a small giggle as she removed her seatbelt.

"What?" Hamilton asked as he removed his.

"No. Nothing," she replied, still smiling. "It's just that your nickname's really cute."

"No, it isn't."

"It kinda is." She got out of the car and Hamilton followed. They got their stuff out of the car.

When they got to the beach, Jonah, Kurt, the Kabras, and the Starlings were already there. And the beach wasn't crowded at all.

Amy placed a towel beside Natalie's umbrella. She and Hamilton sat down. Amy turned to Natalie, who was lying on her stomach and reading a magazine.

"I thought you liked getting tans," Amy said.

Natalie looked up. "Well, I decided my tan was already perfect, so I didn't need one anymore." She went right back to reading.

Suddenly, Dan, Reagan, Madison and Kaye were running towards them.

"Hey everyone," Kaye greeted.

"Yo, Kaye, come on 'ere," Jonah said.

Kaye's shoulders slumped. "What?" she groaned. She walked over to him.

They talked in hushed tones for a while, then Jonah must have said something that ticked Kaye off.

"What? You invited them just for that?" she shouted.

"Hey. It ain't a crime. Just do it. C'mon," Jonah coaxed.

"Fine," Kaye said, exasperated. "You know, sometimes, I feel like I'm your assistant." She softened. " But I owe you anyway. So, fine."

"Thanks, yo,"Jonah said slapping her on the back. Kaye stumbled forward a bit. "Oops."

"You caught me a bit off guard." She straightened her dress, walked away and called someone on her phone.

Jonah went to talk to the Starlings.

"Wanna go swim, Reagan?" Dan asked.

"Sure. Let's ask Madison and Kurt. They seem to be bored, too."

"Okay." They stood up from their towel and went to ask Madison and Kurt.

Kaye sat down on a towel on Natalie's other side.

Natalie looked up at her menacingly. "It' getting a bit stuffy in here, isn't it?"

"Oh, sorry." She stood up and moved her towel. Natalie watched her closely.

"You need a tan," she said.

Kaye looked at herself. "It's not that bad. I'm darker than Amy."

"Yeah. But not by much."

Kaye frowned.

Dan, Reagan, Madison and Kurt walked over. "Wanna go swimming?" Dan asked.

"Okay." She removed her dress and followed them to the water.

They started to wade into the water when Reagan suddenly felt water splash onto her back. She gasped then turned around with a smile on her face and splashed water at Dan. They accidentally the people around them with water and soon, everyone was playing, too.

There were screams and laughs everywhere and it was almost impossible to see through all the water.

"Oh. I gotta go back!" Kaye screamed above the ruckus.

"See ya!" Everyone replied.

Kaye went back to her towel and sat down. She looked at her watch. It was a good thing it was waterproof. She had forgotten to take it off.

11:41.

"Hey, I brought lunch! It's time to eat!" she shouted.

"Yes!" Dan cried. "I'm hungry. Got any Miracle Whip?" He got a sandwich and sat down.

"Huh?" Kaye asked, reaching for the cooler. She had no idea what Miracle Whip was.

"You don't know what Miracle Whip is?" Dan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No," Kaye replied, grabbing hold of a root beer.

"You don't know what Miracle Whip is?" Dan asked, even more disbelievingly.

"No," Kaye said again, but more firmly.

"You don't know what Miracle Whip is?" Dan repeated, but almost shouting this time. He stood up.

Kaye was exasperated. She looked like she was going to throw her root beer at him.

"No, Dan! I have no idea what Miracle Whip is!" Kaye shouted, almost throwing her drink onto the sand.

"But it's the best thing in the world! It tastes so good!" Dan said.

"And it's fattening!" Natalie added, looking up from her magazine.

Dan stuck his tongue out at her.

Natalie did the same, but more elegantly, if that was even possible.

This happened over and over again. Dan, Natalie, Dan, Natalie, Dan, Natalie, Dan, Natalie, Dan, Natalie… Amy couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, too.

"Stop it!" Amy put her hand over Dan's mouth and looked at Natalie, who immediately went back to reading her magazine. Kaye just drank her soda and watched the scene unfold.

Suddenly, Amy jumped back and gripped her wrist as if her hand was burning.

"Ew! Dan, you're disgusting!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Kaye asked.

"He licked my hand!" Amy screamed. She ran towards the restrooms.

Dan just laughed. Natalie looked at him in disgust.

"Just sit down and eat, Dan," Kaye sighed.

"Aw, man, I'm full," Dan said, lying down on the sand.

"Me, too," Sinead said.

"So," Ned said, trying to make conversation. "Why don't we talk about what happened to us these past few years?"

"Sure, why not?" Ian said.

"Oh, I know," Kaye said. "There was this time I was signing CDs and this little girl came up. While I signed her CD, I suddenly smelled something really good. So I asked her what that smell was and the little girl said that it must be her shampoo. Then her mom said, 'You shouldn't tell people about your shampoo, dear.' And then the little girl said, 'Uh, I don't use shampoo!' She was so cute!"

They all laughed.

"Hey, Amy, wanna play volleyball?" Hamilton asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Dan?" Hamilton asked.

"I'm in."

"Reagan?"

"Yeah."

"Madison?"

"Yup."

"Uh, Sinead?"

"Yeah, I'll play."

"Ted?"

"I can't. Remember?"

"I almost forgot. Ned?"

"I can't. I think I feel a headache coming on."

"Jonah?"

"Yeah, man. I'll do it."

"Kaye?"

"No, thanks."

"Kurt?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Na-"

"No," she said glaring upward.

"Ian?"

"I will not include myself in that foolishness. I'm going to get myself some ice cream. Anyone want any?"

"No, thanks," everyone said in unison.

Natalie looked up from her magazine and watched the others play volleyball.

They looked like they were having fun, but when Amy hit the ball towards Hamilton, he hit it so hard that it flew over the other teams heads…and towards the ice cream stand.

* * *

**Amy S.: Ohmigosh! What's that? *points behind JowieGirl*  
**

**JowieGirl: What?**

**Amy S.: That! I think it's rat!**

**JowieGirl: What? Aaaah! *stands on chair***

**Amy S.: Let me take a closer look. *walks toward the "thing"* *picks it up* *screaming* Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh!**

**JowieGirl: What?**

**Amy S.: *shoves "it" in JowieGirl's face***

**JowieGirl: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!**

**Amy S.: It's my guinea pig! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!_ That's_ what you get for tricking me the last time!  
**

**JowieGirl: What? That's your guinea pig? How could I fall for that? That's not a rat, that's a dog!**

**Amy S.: *looks at guinea pig* So we feed it a lot. It's not _that_ fat. *frowns***

**JowieGirl: Rrriiiggghhht...**

**Amy S.: *puts it in cage* Ohmigosh!**

**JowieGirl: What?**

**Amy S.: It's stuck!**

**JowieGirl: What?**

**Amy S.: You say that a lot.**

**JowieGirl: That's not the point. What happened?  
**

**Amy S.: I tried to put it in its cage and it got stuck in the door.**

**JowieGirl: Why'd you get such a small door? That's the door for a bird cage!**

**Amy S.: I dunno! We thought it would fit?**

**JowieGirl: _sigh..._ Okay we have to push it in. Push! *pushes***

**Amy S.: *also pushes***

**JowieGirl: Uunggh! *guinea pig squishes and gets inside the cage* It's in!**

**Amy S.: Yay!**

**JowieGirl: Wait!**

**Amy S.: What?**

**JowieGirl: How will you get it out?**

**Amy S.: *eyes widen* *squishes face to cage* No! My poor Coco!**

***Note: PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**


	8. Ian's Luck

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for updating sooo late. I just kept putting it off. :(( Also, sorry for the suckish ending of my last chap. :( I hope you all like this. It's gotta be my favorite. :) And it was longer than I expected, but still, it's not long overall. School, for me, starts tomorrow, so I thought that I'd post a chap. Now, don't expect me to say that my updates are gonna be slower, 'cause they're already as slow as a turtle treading on quick sand. Aaannyyywwaaayy, maybe you should just read 'cause you might've skipped through this pointless babble already. ENJOY! XD**

**-Amy Stardust**

* * *

Ian had just turned around, his ice cream in hand, when the ball smacked him right in the face. He fell backward onto the floor, his ice cream splattering all over his shirt and the cone landing in the sand.

"Good catch, Ian!" Hamilton called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Amy was shocked for a second. When she snapped out of it, she ran towards Ian. Everyone followed except for Hamilton, who obviously had no clue as to what happened.

"Is something wrong?" he asked walking toward the group.

Then he saw it.

Ian was lying on the ground, unconscious. His eye was swelling. Hamilton was sure that it would soon turn into a parade of black and blue.

"Ooh, sorry, dude," Hamilton said sympathetically. "Guess you didn't catch it."

"Will anyone help me bring him to the clinic," Amy asked. No one volunteered. They all just stood there, staring at the unconscious Ian.

"Why don't you help him, Natalie?" Dan asked.

"Ugh! Do you _want _to ruin my manicure?" she said. Then she mumbled something about "lowly peasants."

"Maybe?" Dan replied.

"Do you _know_ how much this manicure cost?" Natalie screamed.

"Try me."

"$20,000." She smirked.

Dan almost choked on his own saliva.

"A-are you _kidding_? That could feed me for a year!"

"I do not _kid_. Especially when the one I'm going to humor is a peasant like _you_!"

"Who are you calling a peasant?" Dan shouted.

"Agh! Stop it! I'll help!" Kaye screamed. She shoved them both aside and put her hands on her hips. They were getting on her nerves. "What do I do?" she asked Amy.

"I can't believe you shoved me!" Natalie screeched.

"Shut up!" Kaye snapped. Her hands were fists at her sides, and she was shaking with anger.

Natalie gasped angrily. She pouted and stomped off.

"Some sister she is," Kaye mumbled. "Well?" she asked Amy again.

"Um, okay," Amy said. "I'll carry him by the arms while you carry him by the ankles, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaye said, still angry. She roughly grabbed Ian by the ankles.

She waited impatiently as Amy put her forearms under Ian's arms.

"Now we'll slowly walk towards the clinic," Amy instructed.

They shuffled toward the clinic. Of course, being girls, they couldn't really carry a guy, so Ian's arms dragged on the sand. Everyone was laughing at them. Kaye glared.

Kaye's anger had faded away by the time they got there. But the clinic seemed to be empty.

"Someone better come or my arms are gonna fall off," Amy said, struggling to hold onto the unconscious Ian.

"Yeah, I think he got fatter," Kaye commented.

Ian woke up at that. He tried to get up, obviously unaware that he was being carried.

Amy and Kaye were having a hard time holding on.

"I did not get fa-" Ian started, but he didn't get to continue. He flipped over and fell face first onto the hard floor of the clinic.

"Ian!" They said in unison.

Ian looked up.

Amy covered her mouth in shock. She mumbled something.

Kaye looked away. She hated the sight of blood. It caused her to panic. "What'd you say, Amy?"

"I think his nose is broken," she said.

"What?" Ian shouted, putting his hand over his nose. "My beautiful nose!"

"Psh! It was never beautiful," Kaye said, turning to face them.

Suddenly, everyone else peeked through the door of the clinic.

"What happened?" Dan asked, grinning.

* * *

**JowieGirl: Hey, Amy!**

**Amy S.: What?**

**JowieGirl: I read the Vespers Rising! Did you know that-**

**Amy S.: NO! Wait! I haven't read it yet!**

**JowieGirl: No! It's fine! I just want to tell you that Amy has a crush o-**

**Amy S.: *hand over JowieGirl's mouth* Don't tell me! Please, don't! I beg of you! *removes hand* *begs*  
**

**JowieGirl: *big grin* Weeelll...**

**Amy S.: No don't! *hands on ears* LALALALALALALA!**

**JowieGirl: BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!**

**Amy S.: NO! NO! NO! Aaaaggghh! *head desk, head desk, head desk...***

* * *

**Sorry if this dialogue wasn't as funny. I really wanted to post this chap and had no inspiration for a good dialogue. :( Well, I hope and pray that I can update soon. But I can't make any promises. At all.**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
